Pain
by The-quiet-one-98
Summary: "Pain, without love. Pain, cant get enough. Pain, I like it rough. Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." This was her favorite song. It shows that she would rather feel pain… than nothing at all. Fanfic of a troubled girl with some great friends beside her. OCXMikey DonnieXApril * * *ON HIATUS * * *
1. Chapter 1

Tori was your ALMOST average 14 year old. She had insiders with her best friends. She went to high school and was in honor classes. She was in chorus and was part of the stage crew for the upcoming musical. But she had a deep, dark secret that no one, not even her best friend April O'Neal who was 2 years older than her, knew about. She suffered from depression. She had it ever since her dad was diagnosed with cancer. She tries to fake a smile everyday, but its getting harder and harder for her to do so. The doctors say that he doesn't have much time left before he… leaves us.

Anyway, back to the story. Tori was walking home on a dark, windy night. Her dirty blonde with teal blue dip dyed hair was tied up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get too messy with the wind. She was wearing a white long tunic with a penguin face on it with black leggings. She was wearing her favorite black boots and had a black school bag to match. As she was walking to her family's apartment, 3 thugs snuck up beside her and threw her to the ground. "HEY, WATCH IT" Tori screamed. "Why should we" a girl said. "A-Angel, is that you?!" Tori said. "Oh, hi Tori… nice bracelet" said a sarcastic Angel. Tori saw her purple lips turn to a smirk and her chocolate brown eyes look at her gold bracelet. "You know my dad gave this to me before he got sick, so you can't have it" Tori exclaimed. She never took off that bracelet since the doctors said that her father was going to "go to the other side" in a matter of months. "If you wont give it to us, we will just have to TAKE IT. BOYS!" Angel shouted. Just then two identical twin guys walk up and pin her to the nearest wall. "HELP" Tori screamed.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Leo. "Ya, it sounded like a girl was screaming." Said Mikey. "We should go help!" "We agree" Raph and Donnie said in unison. "Ok, but we need to—"

"NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T TAKE MY BRACELT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY DAD. HE'S GOING TO DIE SOON, LET ME KEEP IT!" Tori screamed in panic while holding back tears. "How about no" one of the twins said while putting the bracelet in a duffle bag. "Pleasure doing business with you" Angel said while smirking. Then the trio fled.

"Mikey, you make sure the girl is okay. Donnie, Raph, and I will take care of the Purple Dragons." Leo stated "Okay, BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey screamed while hopping off the building. "How are we related to that dork" Raph said. "No time for that, lets move" Leo ordered. Then Donnie, Raph, and Leo jumped off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikey's POV**

**(NOTE: **_**ITTALICS IS WHAT THE PERSON IS THINKING, NOT SAYING!)**_

"BOOYAKASHA" I screamed. I ran over to the girl, like my brother told me to. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Her crystal blue eyes, with tears in them looked into my blue eyes. _Wow, her eyes are really pretty _ "Yeah, I'm f-fine," she said. "Thanks for asking, I'm Tori, by the way." "I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey." I said. _Why do I feel nervous talking to her? Maybe its just because we just met, but I never felt nervous talking to people that we saved. _

Just then, my brothers came towards us with a small purple duffle bag. After they all introduced themselves, Donnie asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." Tori responded. "Your arm doesn't look fine." Leo said. "We better take you back to the lair." "No, its ok. It's just a little bruise or scrape or something. But nothing major. " Tori said. "Besides, my mother is probably worried sick of where I am. I better go home." "Can we at least walk you home?" I asked. "B-Because I, I mean "we", don't want you to get robbed again." _Again, I was so afraid to speak. Maybe I'm getting sick. _"Um," Tori responded," Okay".

As we were all walking Tori home, Raph stated "Looks like they were stealing from other people before they saw you." "What do you mean?" Tori asked while looking puzzled. "Besides your bracelet, there is also other pieces of jewelry that are in this duffle bag. Take a look" Raph said. Tori examined the items in the bag and grabbed her bracelet. "We're here!" Tori exclaimed. "Thanks again for saving me and getting my bracelet back." "No problem, it was nice meeting you. And, who knows, maybe we will see you again?" I said maybe a little too excitedly. "Maybe you will" Tori said and smiled. _ Wow, she has such a pretty smile. _"Bye" Tori said while walking to and opening her door "Bye" My bros and I said in unison. Then her door closed.

**Donnie's POV**

Mikey seemed a bit off when we got home. Instead of eating his "after patrol" pizza, he walked straight into his room and was READING! Yes, you heard me, he was reading! And it wasn't a comic either; it was a full-blown novel. "Is Mikey…reading?!" Raph asked. "Yeah, he is. I wonder why he's reading Romeo and Juliet?" Leo said asked. "Wait, Mikey is reading Romeo and Juliet?!" I asked in shock. That means HE TOOK THAT FROM MY ROOM! And, something is wrong.

"Hey Mikey." I said. I was going to find out why my little brother is acting so strange. "Oh, hey Donnie." Mikey said with a frown. "Why are you so upset?" I asked. He barely has a frown on his face. Mikey sighed. "Can we talk for a minute, Don?" Mikey asked while closing the book. "Sure thing, Mikey." I said.

**OK, I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger! Why is Mikey so upset? What will he tell Donnie? I guess you will just have to stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DONNIE'S POV**

Mikey sat on his bed and I sat on his orange beanbag chair.

"Remember how you felt when you first saw April?" Mikey said.

"Well, yeah. " I said, "Wait, what's going on? What does my feelings towards April have to do with—"

Then it hit me; Mikey was acting nervous when we saved that girl. Just like I was when we first saved April.

"YOU LIKE THAT GIRL WE SAVED?!" I said a little too loudly.

"Shhh" Mikey whispered. "I don't want Raph and Leo coming in"

"Why?" They are our brothers, we tell each other everything. Wait, are you still mad about Leo not telling us that he liked Karai?" I stated.

Mikey stared at the floor for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, a little." He said. "But you're right, maybe I should tell them. But not yet,"

"Why not tell them now, just get it over with," I said.

"I would, but it's no use. I'll never see her again, so what's the point?" Mikey said disappointedly. " I'll just get my hopes up for nothing. STUPID EMOTIONS! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE A DAMN ROBOT?!" Then Mikey laid on his bed and shoved his face in a pillow face down.

I walked over and sat on his bed. Then I put my hand on his shell. "You never know, Mikey. We may see her again. Who knows, we may even see her tomorrow." I said. I absolutely hate seeing him so upset, mostly because he is never upset. We are also very close. I actually told him about April before the others. He's the one who persuaded me to tell Leo and Raph.

"You really think I might see her again?" Mikey said while picking his head up and sitting up straight next to me.

"Yeah" I said.

Mikey regained his smile. "Thanks, Don for talking to me. You really are the best bro ever."

"No problem, Mikey" I said "That's what brothers are for."

**Aww, wasn't that a cute brother moment? ****  
Sorry this chapter was so boring, but I have great ideas for the next chapter!  
And I'm also thinking of making a Turtle Tot one-shot, what do you all think?  
Well, thanks for reading! Make sure to review so I can make this fan fic better! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori's POV**

"Another boring day" I said to myself. I got out of bed and I got dressed. I combed my medium length dirty blonde hair with teal blue dyed on the ends. My side bang perfectly covered my right eye.

"Where the hell is my bag? I asked. I couldn't find my black school bag anywhere.

"Here it is, citizen." My dork of a brother said.

"Thanks, Mark." I said while grabbing the bag.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME 'THE PULVERIZER'" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. "COME ON, MARK! WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR THE HELL HOLE CALLED SCHOOL!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Mark mumbled.

"I just have a feeling that today is going to be as bad as every other day." I stated. "And are you seriously going to school in a stupid costume?" I asked. He's 15 years old (yes, he is one year older than me. He is a sophomore like April) and he's walking around in a turtle costume in the middle of February.

"Yes I am," he stated "one day, I will see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I will show them my awesome moves, then they will beg me to be part of their team." My brother explained.

"Uh-huh" I said "that's totally NOT going to happen, you dork" I said. He was really getting on my nerves and it's only 7 in the morning! This day is going to be great (not).

We arrive at school and I immediately walk over to my best friend, April O'Neil. Yes, she's a sophomore and I'm a freshman, but we are best friends.

"Hey Tori!" April exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Hey April" I say and return the hug.

"Is Mark seriously wearing a turtle costume?' April asked.

"Yeah, it's so embarrassing." I said. "But, it helps him cope a little about our dad being in the hospital and all. "

"Oh yeah, how is he? April asked.

"Oh, um" I said slowly "He's going to pass soon. Doctors say that it's too late to take the cancer out. He only has, tops, 4 more months to live. There really isn't anything for us to do." Oh crap, I felt tears on my cheeks. The last thing I wanted to do today was cry in school.

"Aww Tori." April said while holding my shoulders. "You will get through this. You are the strongest person I know. If you need anything, you know you can always come to me."

"Thanks April" I said and gave her a hug. "And same with you. I hope we find your dad soon."

"Thanks" April said with a sigh, "I hope so too."

School finally ended (Thank God) and I was walking home with Mark and April. It was late because had to stay for play practice.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE THE NINJA TURTLES!" My brother, Mark screams.

"Yeah, dude" Mikey says.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, KID. WE ARE TRYING TO KICK SOME FOOT NINJAS'S BUTT AND YOU'RE IN OUR FUCKING WAY." Raph screams.

"Raph, Master Splinter told us not to curse" Leo informed Raph.

"Whatever" Raph said while rolling his eyes.

The turtles finish their fighting of the foot ninjas and they turn to my brother, Mark.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt." Don informed. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am the Pulverizer!" Mark exclaimed. "And I am your biggest fan!"

"BIGGEST FAN?! DUDES, WE'RE FAMOUS" Mikey shouted.

"That's bad, doofus" Raph said while smacking the back to Mikey's head.

"Ow" Mikey said.

'Should I get Mark away from them?" I asked April.

"Yeah, you should. I'll come with you." April answered.

Then we ran up to the mutants.

"Hello" I said while pushing my brother away. "Sorry that my brother was annoying you four. And I still remember when you all saved my butt a few nights ago. Thanks again for that." I said.

**Leo's POV**

"Wait, they saved you?!" 'The Pulverizer' and April asked Tori in unison.

"Yep." Tori said. "I was mugged by some Purple Dragons, but its all good now."

"Cuz we saved her!" Mikey exclaimed. "You are so welcome by the way." Mikey said and smiled at Tori.

"How rude of me!" Tori exclaimed "I never introduced you to my best friend."

"We know April already" Donnie said and, of course, blushed.

"Oh…ok!" Tori said.

"We are too exposed down here" I stated. Remember, we were on the sidewalk.

"Oh, its alright. We should probably be getting home anyway." April explained.

"I agree" Tori said. " It was nice seeing you all again."

"We can always hang out!" Mikey exclaimed. "Ya know, if you want to." Mikey said

"That would be totally awesome!" Tori said. "I got an idea" She took out a piece of paper and a pen, wrote down something and gave it to Mikey. What ever it was, it made Mikey blush, just like Donnie blushes when he sees April.

"Bye." Tori said

"B-Bye." Mikey responded. Then the three humans walked away.

"Uh Mikey… you okay?" Raph asked.

Mikey was still looking at the piece of paper when he said "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"What did she give you?" I asked

"Her number" Mikey responded then started to smile

"SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER!" Mikey shouted.

"Oh, I get it now." Raph said and smirked. "Mikey's got a crush."

**As you can see, this chapter is way longer and (in my opinion) way better than my other chapters so far. Sorry chapter 3 was so bad; I just had to post something. Anyway, thanks for reading. Make sure to review so I can make this fanfic even better! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Raph's POV**

"Wh-what" Mikey stuttered. "I-I don't have a- a crush."

"Uh huh, yeah right." I said. "You all are going soft."

"What do you mean, Raph."? Leo asked. I really thought he knew what he meant but, whatever.

"First Donnie falls for April, The YOU fall for a freakish foot ninja." I explained

"HEY!" Leo interrupted. "I did not 'fall' for her. And there IS good in her. I know it."

"No, she doesn't have any good, she is pure evil!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, you fell for Karai and now Mikey is falling for the blonde"

"She has a name." Mikey said "And it's 'Tori'"

"Whatever." I said. "The point is you are all going soft. You will NEVER see me going soft for a girl."

"Only time will tell," Donnie said and smiled.

**Tori's POV **

"Seems like he likes ya." Mark said as soon as we got to our apartment building.

"Shut up." I mumbled. "You know I already HAVE a boyfriend."

"Oh" April said slowly (her aunt lives in the same apartment complex as us, so we walk home together.) "Um… you might want to look at this," she said as she pointed to a couple making out.

"Is that JON?!" I asked.

I guess I asked a little too loudly because they stopped and looked at me.

"Babe," Jon said, "I-I can explain."

"Sure you can, let me guess: You tripped and LANDED IN HER MOUTH?! Yeah, I don't think so. Fuck you, Jon. We are THROUGH." I exclaimed. "Oh, and by the way, the reason why I never kissed you is because it looks like you have herpes. " Then I ran up the stairs to my apartment room.

**Mark's POV**

"Nice going, jackass." April said. I looked as her, shocked. She never curses, but when she does, that means she's SUPER pissed. I don't blame her, though, I'm pissed that he broke my little sister's heart.

"I'm going to see if Tori is alright, I'll be right back." April said. I nodded and she left.

"Alright, now where is that punk?" I asked myself. After a few minutes, I realized he fled.

"Crap" I said to myself. " He was probably just afraid of my AWESOME NINJA MOVES!"

"MARK, COME UP HERE. QUICK!" April screamed.

Oh no

**And I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger :) You're welcome**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! BYEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**April's POV**

"TORI!" I screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" As soon as I finished my sentence, I heard a soft sob in her room. "She must be in there." I thought to myself. I ran in there and quickly opened up the door. Tori quickly hid something under her pillow when I ran in.

"What did you hide underneath your pillow?" I asked

"W-what, I didn't hide anything." Tori said nervously.

"I'm not blind, I saw you hide something. Now show me what it is." I ordered.

"No! It's none of your damn business!" Tori exclaimed while plopping down on the pillow.

"I swear to God, I will pry you off of your bed if you don't show me what the hell you put underneath your pillow." I said.

"I'll like to see you try." Tori said. I then ran and tried to throw her off her bed.

"STOP IT!" Tori screamed.

"Not until you show me what you hid." I answered. I grabbed her left arm, trying to throw her off her bed, but I saw something else.

"OH MY GOD, TORI!" I exclaimed when I saw the marks and blood on her left wrist. "MARK, COME UP HERE! QUICK!"

"DON'T TELL HIM!" Tori shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"He's your brother, we have to tell him." I said.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Your sister cuts herself." I said quickly, I knew Tori would try to cover my mouth, so I said it before she can.

"Tori, is this true?" Mark asked.

"Yes" Tori said quietly with her head down.

Mark sat down on her bed. "Why?" he asked. "When did you start this?"

"Last year" Tori said. "That's why I never wore short sleeves or tank tops. If I did, then I always wore those really chunky bracelets."

"YOU'VE BEEN CUTTING FOR A YEAR?!" Mark and I both asked.

"Okay, I think I know what to do." I said. "We have to take her to a place with a positive vibe. I got it!" "Get Tori and follow me."

"Okay" Mark said while picking up Tori.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tori screamed.

"No, it's for your own good." Mark responded while following me.

**Mikey's POV**

"Beat you again, Raph!" I said. "3-0 ME"

"One more time." Raph said, "I will beat you."

"K, dude" I said," But you're not going to beat me." As I was about you click "restart" I heard some bickering.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW ME INTO A SEWER, APRIL?!" I heard a girl scream.

"Ok, 1: I did not throw you.  
2: Because this is a perfect way for you to be happy again." April said.

"Why is April bringing someone in the sewers? Raph asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Hey, guys." April said. Then I saw Tori being carried by her brother, Mark.

"Hey, Tori." I said. "What's going on?"

While April explained to Raph and I what happened, Donnie and Leo came in and heard the rest.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Leo asked.

"There are many reasons why people cause self harm to themselves-" Donnie was saying. Then Raph slapped him in the head and giving him a 'not now' look. "Right." Donnie said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I was hoping if someone can put Tori in a good mood again. I was thinking Mikey because he always has a smile on his face." April said.

"Oh, uh, ya, definitely. " I said. "Let the happy train begin." I then grabbed Tori from Mark and brought her in the training room.

She sat on the ground looking miserable. I felt really bad. Her eyes didn't have that same sparkle from when I first met her. Her eyes looked like a grayish-blue.

"One thing that makes me happy is TO DANCE! COME ON!" I shouted.

"I can't dance for my life." Tori said.

"But I know you can."

"Not a chance"

"If I could do this, well, you can do that"

"But I don't dance. No, no" Tori sang. I guess she figured out I was quoting 'High School Musical 2.'

"Wow, you have a great voice. You kind of sound like Demi Lovato."

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing."

"Thanks." Tori said and smiled a little bit.

"Now come on, I'm teaching you how to dance."

After a few hours of hip hop and break dancing, I decided to teach her how to slow dance. When we were dancing, I felt myself blush like crazy.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Tori said. Moments later we tripped. She landed on top of me.

"Guess not." Tori said and chuckled while getting back on her feet.

"No, you were doing well." "Now sit."

"Okay." She said and sat on the floor. I did the same.

"I held both her hands and said, "I don't want you to cut or harm yourself ever again. I don't want to lose you."

Tori blushed a little and said, "I promise."

"Thank you for helping me." Tori said while hugging me and KISSING ME ON THE CHEEK!

"No-No problem" I said. "Let's get some pizza!"

"Okay!" She said.

"I can't believe she kissed me on the cheek" I said to myself. I felt a smile spread on my face when we left the training room.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I finally got some MikeyXTori action there :)**

**Don't forget to review! BYEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**April's POV**

"There's the couple of the year." I joked as Mikey and Tori were finally joining us for pizza.

"I think you were talking about you and Donnie." Mikey joked back.

"Shut up." Donnie and I said in unison.

"Aww, how cute," Tori said. "You both are blushing."

"Pizza might be a little cold." Leo added. "Its been sitting here for about 20 minutes now."

"K, bro" Mikey said when he was putting three pizzas on his plate. "How many slices do you want, Tori?"

"I'll just have one." Tori said while getting a plate.

"Really, just one?" Raph questioned. "You need at least three, you're so fucking skinny."

"I'm positive." Tori said while grabbing a slice.

After we have all finished eating, Mikey said, "Did you all ever hear Tori sing?"

"She refuses to sing." I said. "Why? Did she actually sing in front of you?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

Tori blushed while saying, "Yeah, I'm not good at all."

"Come on, sing something." Mark said.

"Fine." Tori reluctantly said. "I guess I will sing Lithium by Evanescence."

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness; you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say 'you love me'_

_I cant hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go  
Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but, God, I want to let it go._

We were all speechless; I never knew how well she could sing.

"Was I that bad?" Tori asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Mikey asked. "That was amazing."

"It really was." Leo added.

"Wow, thanks." Tori said.

"Isn't Lithium a drug?" Donnie asked.

"Well, yes." Tori answered, "But Amy Lee used it as a metaphor for her attempts to find happiness in the few good instances in relationships full of sadness."

_Ring, ring_

"Sorry, that's my phone." Mark said while accepting the phone call. "No, you're lying. This-this can't be. But he was fine yesterday. Ok, thank you for calling. Goodbye."

Mark turned to us with tears in his eyes

"Mark, what happened?" Tori asked

"Dad" he said while he gulped "He-he's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been really busy with school. But, I'm on Easter break now :D so I will be able to write some new chapters! But enough with my gibber-gabber, let's get on with the story! :D**

**Donnie's POV**

"TORI!" Mikey exclaimed when she fell on the floor.

"Now you're lying on the cold, hard ground," Raph muttered, causing Leo to give him a death glare. "Sorry" Raph muttered.

"I- I cant believe he- he's gone." Tori choked up.

"It's going to be okay, Tori" Mikey said while bringing Tori to her feet.

"But it's not," Tori explained, "How are Mark and I going to pay for the apartment by ourselves? No one will give me a job and Mark's job at the comic book store doesn't pay enough for the rent."

April started to say, "You know, you could always-" But Tori cut her off.

"Hell no!" Tori exclaimed.

"You didn't even let me finish!" April stated.

"But I know what you were going to say." Tori snapped.

"Then please inform me on what I was going to say because I would really like to know." April said with a little bit of attitude.

"Donnie, Mikey" Raph said," You should go calm your girlfriends down." This rewarded Raph with a smack in the face from Mikey and a stern stare from me.

"Fine" Tori said and whispered something into April's ear.

"What's so wrong with that?" April questioned.

"Because she's a bitch!' Tori explained, "She left Mark and I when I was 1 and he was 2 and a half. She obviously doesn't love us if she left without a trace. I never want to talk to her. EVER!"

"She obviously wants to apologize and fix things if she tried contacting you, though." April said.

"That's where you're wrong." Mark interrupted.

"Huh?" Tori and April asked.

"She only contacted us for drug money." Mark said angrily. "She is addicted to meth and doesn't want us in her life."

"Asshole" Tori muttered under her breath.

"Mikey" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked.

"Look" I said and motioned my head towards Tori. Tori looked like she was about to collapse and cry again

Mikey turned to me and I gave him a reassuring look.

"Tori?" Mikey asked while walking over to Tori. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise" Mikey said while wrapping his arms around Tori, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I hope you're right." Tori said while going on her tip toes a little bit to reach Mikey's neck and wrap her arms around it.

"I just miss him so much" Tori said while burying her head into Mikey's plastron and started to cry some more.

**And this ends Chapter 8. Sorry that its kind of short and sad, but the next chapter will be (hopefully) longer and definitely a happier chapter! BYEEEEEE!**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm putting this story on hiatus. I just have no inspiration for this story right now. I'm sorry to all the people who were actually interested in this story. I tried my best to write Chapter 9, but nothing came out. I'll try again really soon to write it. In the mean time, please read my new story entitled "Life with a sister" I just uploaded a new chapter, since I actually have inspiration for that story. Again, I'm sorry to all the readers.  
-Victoria (Tori)


End file.
